After Ash
by MiraculousPomelo
Summary: Ash's former companions have all met up by chance and decide to hang out, In the process, they all might just discover what they need to achieve their dreams! Story contains almost no shipping! Slight Amourshipping but it makes sense and Is pretty one-sided.
1. Chapter 1

"Litten use fire fang!" a young Kanto-native trainer shouted eyes set on his current battle.

The fire cat Pokemon arched it's flaming back before running in the opponent's direction. The blue haired opponent almost froze up fearing the worst. _I can't let Popplio down!_ Regaining her courage Lana took a deep breath before calling out her next attack.

"Bubblebeam!", The seal Pokemon quickly launched a flurry of bubbles causing Litten to skid back.

Ash looked at his newer Pokemon in worry, "Litten are you alright?". Litten gave a confident meow before standing up, ready to try again.

Ash gave a grin "Alright then Litten use scratch!". Taking out its claws Litten delivered a powerful scratch, dealing damage to Lana's Popplio.

"Popplio ,No!" Lana yelled before crouching down to pick up the seal Pokemon in her arms.

Lana gave a smile to her partner "Popplio, I'm very proud of you! Thank you for battling!" she said while her Pokemon gave a happy bark. "Ash I'm sorry for ending this battle early…" she said giving a sad smile.

"That's ok you did great! It was awesome!" Ash said giving a thumbs up before turning to Litten. Ash gave a grin to his newest team member "Thanks, Litten you were great, take a rest alright" returning it to it's Pokeball.

Ash had only been at the Alola school for a few weeks but was an already accepted member of the group. Mallow ran up to the two smiling, her Steene beside her. Lillie and Shiron, an Allan Vulpix who the girl udderly adored gave a friendly wave.

"Lana, Ash that was amazing!" Mallow squealed her green hair practically bouncing from excitement. Lana blushed a bit holding Popplio in her arms "Y-you can thank Popplio! Popplio did all the work after all!" she said smiling.

Ash gave a nod before looking over to Lillie she had been awfully quiet. "Hey Lillie you okay?" he asked. "Oh yea ash I'm just kinda freaked out by battling sometimes, that's all," she said politely. The Kanto boy simply shrugged before his Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and gave him a happy nuzzle.

The gang had been at a park where there happened to be a battlefield set up for trainers.

It, like most of Alola, was lush and green. The palm trees and wild Pokemon gave the park a certain charm that the gang enjoyed. It was just after lunch that the group had except for Kiawe who had his daily deliveries to make, and little sister to protect from everything even Lillie could think of.

The group chatted until they noticed Sophocles was watching something on his computer with the rotom-dex intently.

"Sophocles we came here to unplug, not get sucked into a computer screen" complained Mallow frowning at the chubby inventor. Lana nodded while Lillie could only look at the screen curiously.

"What is this" asked Mallow now looking over the inventor's shoulder.

On the screen were two young girls one a honey-blond and the other a bluenette, each battling on a stage.

The honey-blond quickly called on her sylveon to use swift, while the bluenette had her Togekiss gracefully counter with an aura sphere. The two moves collided to create a brilliant explosion of sparkles.

Rotom-Dex pipped up "The two females are the two coordinator finalists for the Wallace cup! They use their Pokemon to show their Pokemon's unique traits and talents through appeal and battles! My research shows that they are both in Ash's contact list!".

Ash who had been scratching Pikachu behind the mouse Pokemon's ears quickly turned to the screen.

He smiled widely "Look Pikachu! It's Dawn, Quilava, Serena and Sylveon! They look like they trained really hard!" Ash said. Pikachu leaped onto his shoulder " **Pika-Pika!".**

Sophocles stared in awe "You know Serena and Dawn?!" he exclaimed. The girls gave a sigh before looking back to Ash.

Ash gave a nervous chuckle "Dawn traveled with me through the Sinnoh region and worked really hard to become a Top Coordinator!"

He soon felt a slight blush creep up on his face "A-and Serena traveled through Kalos with me to be a-um Pokemon Performer!".

Mallow picked up on this immediately, "Ash did something _happen_ between the two of you?" she said while grinning slyly.

Lana gave a small giggle and Lillie seemed amused by the boys failed attempts at hiding the secret. Rotom-Dex looked at the group quizzically "I do not understand, why is Trainer Ash suddenly having a rise in temperature?".

The Kanto trainer sighed before letting the secret spill "She might have um-well, Serena sorta" Mallow gave a roll of her eyes "Ash just spill the beans!". **"SHE KISSED ME OKAY!"** Ash yelled. Mallow's smile widened and Lillie along with Lana had a faint blush.

Rotom-Dex floated over to Ash "This does not make sense, according to my research there is only a 0.000001 chance any female would create some type of lip to lip contact with Ash!" it buzzed quickly pulling up a chart. The chart contained Images of all his former companions.

Ash gave a huff " _Very funny_ Rotom-Dex, why don't you just go home and watch the new episode of Alola detective".

And with that the Pokedex was off in a hurry.

Lillie stared at Ash for a second "Ash… how many regions have you been traveling through? From what Rotom showed up you've made an abundance of friends" she commented.

"Yea I would love to hear about them, especially if they love water Pokemon like I do!" Lana said shyly.

Mallow gave a proud smile "I bet none of them can compete with my cooking skills! My family restaurant is Lola's best!" she said Steene jumping up beside her and agreeing.

Ash gave a smile before sitting on a park bench shaded by a palm tree. "Well, Pikachu and I have traveled all over the world but it all started in our home region,Kanto!"

Hey, guys! I'm so far loving the Pokemon sun and moon anime and have been rewatching the previous Pokemon seasons along with it! So Id decided to write a fun little story about what our favorite poke girls are doing after Ash embarks on his next journey. Although there will be slight hints at some shippings this isn't what the story is based around. It's just a fun story so no flame wars over what ship I should be writing about! Please Review and Enjoy!

Next Chapter: Misty & Iris meet with the final results of the Wallace cup!


	2. Chapter 2

If there were ever a bigger pain in the butt to go through than becoming a dragon master, Iris had decided it had to be the plane ride from Unova to Johto.

The small plane and cramped space made her to mention her partner Axew had evolved into a Fraxure and was too big to keep out of his Pokeball on planes.

The mocha skinned girl impatiently tapped her fingers on the tray table.

 _This is_ _ **SO BORING**_ she screamed in her head, but none the less she was on the miserable flight for a reason.

Iris grinned just thinking about arriving in Johto _Dawn Is going to be so surprised! Even if it means flying back here again._

The talented trainer had found herself back home in Unova and in the process of achieving the title of Gym Leader. A dragon master needed more experience and to the Unovan girl, this seemed like a good way to gain a strong bond with her Pokemon.

She could see the gym now, it would have the perfect battlefield to challenge incoming trainers on, along with her own special flare.

Iris sighed a bit If I could only get off of this stupid plane. Her train of thought was interrupted by a middle age woman sitting beside her.

"Are you alright miss?" the lady spoke. Iris blushed a bit in embarrassment before giving a smile.

Letting out a sigh Iris responded, "I'm just not very used to being on long plane rides". The woman gave her a quizzical look before smiling "I have a kid just like you! He hates being cooped up indoors". Iris turned to the lady "Really, that's nice. Is he a trainer?".

The woman gave a proud smile "My son dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master, although he travels an awful lot." she said giving a sad smile.

"I'm Delia Ketchum by the way," she said offering a handshake.

Iris's eyes turned wide"Wait for Ketchum, as in Ash Ketchum?" the Dragon Master asked. Delia seemed puzzled for a second before giving a frown "Did my Ash start another rivalry? He has good intentions I-" Iris stopped the worrying mother there.

Smiling the Unova girl took out a picture of her Ash & Cilan from their adventures. It was slightly wrinkled at the sides but nothing too bad. "I'm Iris, I traveled with Ash through the Unova region a few years back!" Iris said grinning memories of the fun adventure almost coursing through her.

Delia smiled _My Ash keeps growing up so fast_! She thought before picking up the picture.

"That's my Ash! Making new friends wherever and whenever he can!" she exclaimed tearing up a bit. Iris put the photo away and turned back to the mother, "Miss Ketchum-" Delia stopped her then asking to be called by her first name instead. The Unovan girl gave a nervous smile before trying again "So Delia, why are you going to Johto?".

The woman smiled at this before giggling "Between you and me Iris I'm going to visit Ash as a surprise for his visiting day at the Pokemon school".

Delia then gave an annoyed huff "But they had no direct flights to the Alola Region so I have to take my flight there from Kanto to Unova to Johto."

Iris seemed surprised for a second before remembering _That kid finally is going to school for once, he needed it couldn't even remember his typings…_ Without warning, there was a sudden ding and the generic voice of a pilot speaking. "We're going to be landing in about fifteen minutes in the Johto region, Thank you for choosing Air Tranquil."

Iris gave a sigh of relief "Finally I can get off this plane and go see Dawn win the Wallace cup!".

The loud cheer went unnoticed by most of the plane except for the flight attendant and her Audino who angrily asked the Unovan girl to lower her voice.

The fifteen minutes seemed to pass by much quicker for Iris as she told Delia about her adventures with Ash and Cilan. Making sure to inform his mother about his embarrassing first battle against Trip through the tearful reunion with Charizard. Delia laughed along with the younger trainer smiling now even more excited to reunite with her son.

He continued to surprise Delia with how kind he was to everyone even if he risked his own happiness. It scared her though, the time's she'd be called by Misty, May, Dawn, Iris or as of late Serena to be informed her son did something reckless and stupidly courageous.

Jumping off buildings, dealing with chaotic legendary Pokemon, turning to stone, it was too much for her at some points.

After such an intense Kalos battle she was relieved Ash was at school for some time learning and hopefully gaining more experience. However, from the way, Iris spoke of him she was sure that she was at least doing something right.

Finally, the plane landed and Iris wished Delia luck on her trip to Alola. "Make sure to tell that little kid that Iris says hi! Oh, and that he needs to develop some level of strategy taking on those er-Trials" she exclaimed fumbling when reminded Alola had no Gyms.

Delia gave the girl a grin of her own before waving goodbye to catch her next flight to the tropical oasis of Alola.

Iris stretched a bit once outside relishing in the fresh air. Taking out Fraxure's Pokeball and releasing it in a blue glow. "Fraxure, we made it!" Iris said pumping her fist into the air **"Welcome to Johto!".**

With all of Iris's wit and charm, she failed to notice the fiery redhead behind her, who she had just mistakenly knocked upside the head in excitement, now sizzling with anger.

Her Marill gave an angry glare before using bubble on Iris.

Misty put up her fist **"Hey you need to watch where you're going! I'm trying to get to the Wallace cup to see May win and I don't need you to get in my way!".**

Iris seethed with anger **"You're such a little kid I was an accident!"** she yelled. Misty gave the girl a slight push allowing the photo of the Unova trio to slip out. Misty's face soon became full of smiles when seeing her oldest friend.

But who was he with she wondered, who was this girl? Misty picked up the photo before looking up at the mocha trainer.

The pieces came together for the cerulean city gym leader gave a wide grin. Iris smiled nervously Fraxure becoming nervous around the Kanto girl.

"So Iris, how much insanity did Ash put you through?".

Hey guys sorry for the late update I was on Spring break but here it is!

Please review if youd like to and tell me what you think!

Next time: Journey To the final stage!


	3. Chapter 3

"Your total will be fifty-three poke dollars," a young teenager, not much older than Misty said pulling out a tray of steaming noodles.

Misty and Iris after quickly introducing themselves discovered that they were traveling to the Wallace cup in order to catch the final battle the next day. Deciding they had the time, the two decided on grabbing a quick lunch before the train.

Misty put Marill down on the counter before reaching into her bag, searching for the money she desperately needed in order to pay for the food.

Iris gave a nervous glance before reaching into her pocket to find her makeshift wallet. "Misty, I'll pay I have plenty of money from winning battles along the way through Unova". The purple haired girl quickly gave the young cashier his money, adding in an extra tip for the mess Misty had made.

On the counter was not only Marill but an abundance of hair ties, pieces of paper that had been scribbled on to remind Misty of her various tasks around the Cerulean gym, and even two poke balls shrunk up and ready to be used.

Misty gave a sigh of relief before shoving her items into her bag as fast as she could, for having been to the Johto region with Ash she was seemingly unorganized. The cashier smiled at her franticness

"You two don't seem to be from Johto by the looks of it, are you here for the Wallace Cup?" he asked while putting the money in the register. Misty beamed at this eager to share her pride in her friend "Yes I'm from Kanto actually and run a gym there, but one of my friends is competing in the Wallace cup and I'm here to watch her win!" she cheered pumping a fist in the air. Iris sighed "You're acting like such a kid Misty, May hasn't made it through the Semi-Finals Yet! Dawn did and is gonna win for sure!" the Unovan argued Fraxure agreeing with a cheer.

Misty gave an angry which Iris returned with her own fearsome death stare leaving the girl's neck and neck for being the most intimidating.

The cashier nervously shook his head giving a weary smile at the two "No need to fight, both have great chances at winning I should know I'm a coordinator myself!" he said handing the girls their food. Misty and Iris smiled and wished him luck on entering the Wallace Cup and Grand Festival next year one he had missed due to his lack of funding and ribbons.

Iris looked at the table outside with a large sun umbrella poking through the wooden table, providing what seemed to be the perfect amount of shade.

"Misty let's sit outside that way we can eat with all of our Pokemon!" she exclaimed cheerily. Misty gave an equally cheery grin before the two rushed outside.

Misty while packing for her visit to Johto had decided to bring along only two Pokemon (besides Marill) in order to save poke dollars on transportation fees and time filling out papers for taking a Pokemon outside the gym. Quickly she grabbed the two Pokemon at her belt releasing her Starmie and Corsola.

Iris had taken her full team not needing to worry (yet) about the travel restrictions of being a Gym leader in another region. She threw her poke ball in the air revealing her Dragonite, Emolga, Excadrill, and Gabite each being playfully tackled by Fraxure who hadn't lost its childish spirit.

The two young trainers allowed their Pokemon to eat berries from a nearby tree before sitting down Iris messily slurped her noodles while misty gave a sigh but joined her in the informality of the lunch.

Picking up her chopsticks Misty tried to break some of the ice "So Iris, what are you doing now that your journey with Ash and Cilan is over?" she questioned giving the mocha girl a curious look.

Iris gave it some thought before revealing her plans of a Gym to Misty. "I want to be a better Dragon Master! And to me the best way to get stronger is to try and be a gym leader!" she explained with a slight slurp from the food. Misty gave an almost proud smile before getting a brilliant idea.

The redhead grinned at it but decided to keep it secret _It would really be a great surprise for Iris all I need to do Is make a few calls!_ She thought happily.

Misty looked at her Pokedex aiming to find the watch on it before realizing the time.

"IRIS WE HAVE A PROBLEM THE TRAIN LEAVES IN TEN MINUTES AND WERE MILES AWAY!" she panicked.

Without it, they would never make it to the Wallace cup on time it was being held in central Johto two days walk from where they were.

Iris quickly recalled her Pokemon while leaving Dragonite out. "Dragonite! I need you to fly us there or we'll never get to the competition on time!" she yelled panicking, strangely, like a little kid.

The dragon Pokemon gave a slight huff before noticing the tears in its trainer's eyes. It bent down slightly motioning for the two to hop on before it changed its mind.

Iris lit up giving the Pokemon a big hug before climbing on. Misty gave a hesitant look at the large dragon eyeing it but pushed her hesitation down in order to cheer on her friend. She breathed in deeply before opening her eyes "Let's do this!" the spunky redhead cheered mounting the dragon Pokemon before it took off at a lighting fast speed.

They flew over the various routes, towns and flocks of mareep and herds of wooper and quagsire passed by in colorful blurs.

The two trainers could only gasp at the beautiful region of Johto from above, for some calm moments they almost forgot about their predicament.

Almost

That was until they spotted the train entering the station and panicked.

Dragonite landed with a large thump and was quickly returned to its Pokeball Iris giving it a quick thank you before dashing in the direction of the train holding on to the tickets she had bought on her way out of the airport.

Misty ran as well praying to Arceus that they would somehow make the train.

The conductor yelled one last time before Misty had Adrenaline kick in running at the speed of light to make it onto the train dragging a frazzled Iris with her.

The conductor was a gruff and scruffy old man dressed up in the average attire for the job his only noticeable accessory being that of a watch he shoved in the face of the Cerulean City Gym leader for being so close to late and holding up the train. The two fumed at the man but decided that it wasn't worth it and chose a row of seats next to a window on the train.

Iris gave a relieved smile "I'm glad we made it here on time, You & Dragonite really saved us from not even making it to the Wallace Cup!".

The green eyed water trainer gave a hint of a blush before smiling.

"It feels like I'm on a journey all over again" Misty commented receiving a laugh from Iris.

She giggled "Now all we need is a kid from Kanto and his Pikachu!" Iris joked Misty wholeheartedly agreeing. She and Iris missed the boy more than they let on, but after watching his recent leagues and hearing stories of him saving the world they knew he was still the brave and stupidly kind, kid from Kanto.

Misty gave an excited grin "Finally were going to get to see May and Dawn in the Wallace Cup!".

Iris cheered "Wallace Cup here we come!"

Hi Guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, this one seemed to come naturally while writing it and was fun to play around with. lease revie wof you'd like and I'll update soon!

Next Chapter: Semi-Final Blues


	4. Chapter 4

She was so close to winning.

Sylveon's fairy wind had been a sure sign of beauty and grace, mixed with the swirling stars of a signature swift Serena couldn't help but be confident in her chances.

She was so sure they'd win this to show her worrying mother and all of her friends that she was really working so hard to achieve her dreams.

But when Dawn ordered a final dazzling air slash that cut through Sylveons glittering attack she knew that she had lost.

Sylveon was hit directly in a matter of seconds the force of her own swift pushing onto the Pokemon mixed with a powerful air slash rendered her points down to zero.

The Sinnoh coordinator had a good amount of points left, around half of the circle shone down on her, leaving Serena in the shadows.

Dawn was by no means cruel or uncaring, from the small chats she had with the bluenette during the Wallace Cup it was clear she was as kind as people came with the same amount of spirit that could rival her best friend Shauna. The two had talked over breakfast at the nearby Pokemon center earlier in the week.

"So Serena what made you want to become a coordinator after living in Kalos?" Dawn asked Piplup seated next to her munching on poffins the Sinnoh girl had made earlier. Serena smiled poking slightly at her Kalos style toast

"Well I actually am a performer and second runner-up in the final competition, but I only started my journey to reunite with a friend". The Kalosian blushed slightly thinking of a certain Kanto boy before staring back at her food.

Dawn noticed this and gave a knowing smile she had plenty of crushes throughout her journey but at the moment found herself too busy with contests for a relationship. "So who's the lucky guy?" she asked raising an eyebrow at the red Serena.

Serena gave a slight giggle before sputtering out the name "Ash-Ash Ketchum". And from that point on Dawn was immediately ready to give Serena a bear hug and excitedly share stories. After hours of exchanging stories Dawn held Piplup in her arms before giving Serena a wink.

"Good luck in the Wallace Cup! Maybe we can battle in the finals" she said smiling with confidence that reminded her of the Ketchum boy she adored. Dawn paused "Oh and no need to worry your secret crush is safe with me!" she said before walking off to train for the next day's rounds of contest battles.

Serena sighed she couldn't pin anything against Dawn.

The Kalosian knew that the now Wallace Cup finalist deserved to be on that stage more than she did. But that didn't stop the pain in her chest from bubbling into tears.

Suddenly the announcer's voice boomed over the speakers and Serena realized she was still sitting on the bench in the waiting area.

The honey-blonde looked at the screen to see a brunette with a glaceon battling against a coordinator with green hair and a roserade. The pair seemed familiar and Serena figured it out around a minute later. She had previously seen ash talking to the two over the phone.

She was pretty sure the brunette was May, or as many knew her the princess of Hoenn.

Sylveon who had been keeping silent wrapped a feeler ribbon around her trainer as a sign of comfort. She quickly released pancham and Delphox from the poke balls in the girl's bag. The firefox Pokemon gave her trainer a worried stare before embracing her in a hug. Pancham joined into the group hug as well. Serena felt the hot tears subside and began to pet her Pokemon watching May and Drew call out different attacks.

May had just gotten the edge over her opponent and long-time rival, Drew. His Roserade had been slowly seeping her points away using leech seed but after applying a trick ash had shown her over the phone she was able to easily brush it off.

The Hoenn girl had kept in touch with Ash and Dawn on occasion calling in to check on them both and their progress. They had told her about a spin dodge of some sort that allowed a Pokemon to attack while spinning and that May have modified.

"Glaceon use ice beam while spinning!" the brunette yelled out. The Ice Eevee-lution gave her a curious glance before deciding they had no time to waste.

Drew could only watch as may's beautiful ice beam frenzy destroyed his strategy in seconds. And by the time he figured it out it was all too late May Maple had won her semi-final round beaming with joy and embracing her Pokemon.

Drew although disappointed walked up to shake her hand and gave her a bouquet of roses he had saved, knowing his chances coming into it were slim.

Drew did walk away with a prize that day though he made May Maple, princess of Hoenn blush. And that was the only reward he needed.

The green haired trainer went back to the room to grab his other Pokeball's and bag before noticing someone sitting on the bench.

She had some Pokemon he had never even seen and he felt a bit of pity seeing her staring at the now winning May and Dawn shaking hands on stage.

Serena took notice of him when Delphox gave her a slight tap on the shoulder, their secret symbol that someone was quickly looked back to see the coordinator approaching her a look of pity painted all over his face.

"What are you doing here," she said not avoiding his gaze _Even strangers shouldn't see me like this_ she thought. Drew grew angry at the snapping but tried to keep his cool by taking a deep breath.

"I saw you during your match against Dawn and Togekiss your Pokemon aren't that bad at contest battles" the lime-haired boy complimented. Serena smiled softly at this before turning back to him, Drew had seen May like this before and knew just what to say.

"You shouldn't stop contests it would be a move with no class on your part" Serena suddenly felt the same surge of energy she got after recovering from the first loss in performances and stood up pumping her fist into the air.

"That's right! I can't give up, not until it's over!" Drew gave a grin "Now that's what I like to hear" his rosade agreeing.

Serena smiled crouching down to sylveon pancham and Delphox now sitting on the ground. With tears in her eyes, she apologized "Sylveon, Pancham, Delphox I'm so sorry I almost gave up. It wasn't very considerate of me to try and quit because I lost."

Serena wiped away the tears before giving a smile "But from now on, I won't give up until it's over!" her Pokemon cheered at this.

The ocean eyed girl felt the excitement of her next contest and eventual entrance into the Grand Festival.

She looked up to thank Drew before realizing the boy was gone.

Serena and her Pokemon decided that it would help to watch the final round tomorrow. So after a quick change, the honey-blonde and her beloved partners walked back to the Pokemon center they were staying at.

That was until Serena realized that there was a giant dragon Pokemon flying at her with two girls riding on its back. Going by instinct and her knowledge of typings she called out a fairy wind from Sylveon knocking the Pokemon to the ground along with the two girls, Misty and Iris.

A cloud of dust had gathered from the crash and all three girls groaned. Iris was the first to realize they had crashed, rubbing her head she looked around for the little kid who had probably knocked her Dragonite out of the air.

Spotting the Kalos girl she marched up to Serena pointing her finger at her practically steaming from rage "WHAT WERE YOU DOING!? WE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT BECAUSE YOU GOT SCARED AND ATTACKED US JUST LIKE A LITTLE KID!"

Serena became angry at this her Pokemon standing defensively next to her

"Hey! I thought that Pokemon was-" the purple haired trainer cut her off.

"I see you're just like a little kid and want to battle! Fine! Challenge accepted!". Seeing as the red-head Misty had recovered Iris gave hasty turn "Misty you're the referee!" the cerulean city gym leader dizzily nodded still not fully aware of her surroundings.

Iris gave a grin "We'll just have to see who wins!" she said.

Serena swore she was going to pass out

 _What did I get us into to?!_

Hey, guys! Finally finished this chapter after so long, but it's great to finally have it out! I really hope you like it I'm starting to get more accustomed to writing these characters and have been watching clips to try and nail the girls. Please note that Iris might seem a bit brash but take into account Serena just blasted her dragon type out of the sky because she acted on fear. See you guys in the next chapter: Battle begin!


	5. Chapter 5

Serena swore to Arceus that she would _never_ do something as stupid as having her Pokemon attack out of the blue because of some gut-feeling the Kalos girl had.

The honey-blonde knew that her Pokemon were not very well trained for anything like a competitive battle.

It had been crushing at first to learn that coordinators had to battle but, Serena soon discovered that these battles were drastically different from those in the Kalos league that Ash would get so fired up on (even if she thought it was incredibly adorable to see him train).

Coordinators worked with their Pokemon to try and win the spotlight and attention of the judges in order to not only deliver a powerful attack but a dazzling one as well.

However, when the Unova trainer and her Dragonite seemed to set the battle and rightfully angry Serena decided she couldn't just say no.

 _What was that old saying among trainers again? If their eyes meet they have to battle…_ the Kalos girl pondered at the thought before being shaken back into reality.

Misty stood in the center of the two girls still looking groggy from the fall, her Marill on her shoulder in the same manner that reminded Serena and Iris of Ash and Pikachu "This will be a one on one battle against Iris and Er.." the redhead looked to Serena for her name trying to move things along without angering the furious Iris.

Serena blinked, Then her mouth formed a small o before realizing what the other girl meant.

"My name is Serena," she said giving off a slightly nervous smile, Iris noticed the nervousness behind it and her face softened. However the battle was already about to begin, No point in calling it off.

Misty raised her hand into the hair "Alright then Iris and Serena, BATTLE BEGIN!" she yelled as her hand slammed down.

Iris decided to give the Kalosian the first choice, Serena thought about it and decided Delphox would have the best chance and was her only Pokemon that was fully healed from the earlier competition.

"Alright Delphox, I choose you!" the Pokemon came out of its Pokemon in a dazzling light standing defensively with its twig raised into the air.

Iris pulled out her Pokedex allowing the screen to pick up on the fiery witch Pokemon. The Pokedex was slow to respond but finally with the use of a new app was able to read Delphox. "Delphox the fox Pokemon and the final form of Fennekin Using psychic power, it generates a fiery vortex of 5,400 degrees Fahrenheit, incinerating foes swept into this whirl of flame".

Iris put away the Pokedex before grabbing a Pokemon from her belt. "Gabite Let's go!" she yelled and the dragon Pokemon appeared roaring with pride. Delphox looked uneasy but stood its guard, Serena was given the first move "Alright Delphox use flamethrower!" she commanded her faithful partner raised its stick and shot out a wave flames.

Iris smiled "Gabite swords dance!" she said and the Pokemon doubled its attack its fin-like claws glowing a brilliant blue to show it.

Serena was taken aback, Gabite had taken the flameflower head on as a result but was almost unfazed by it.

Iris noticed this and spoke up "Fire types like Delphox are weak to ground types like my Gabite, Serena either you're a little kid or you're not a trainer, are you?" the Unovan sighed.

Serena quickly nodded but still found her courage "But a friend once told me that I can't give up until it's over, so I'm going to try my best!" she cheered Delphox feeling the energy from her trainer radiating. Iris gave a cheeky smile "We won't either!".

"Delphox use hidden power!" the honey-blonde said and orbs of light hit Gabite causing some damage. Iris looked around before getting an idea "Gabite Dig!" the land shark did as told and dug into the ground readying itself to attack.

Serene felt her palms become sweaty _What do I do? I can't tell where it's going to come out from… I wish Ash were here to tell me what to do._

The Kalosian suddenly brightened getting an Idea "Delphox use psychic on the ground" the Pokemon gave an odd look before summoning its psychic power to slam into the ground forcing Gabite out of the ground and into the air.

Iris gasped "Gabite Dragon claw on Impact!" the Pokemon quickly summoned the move giving Delphox and Serena no time to counter. The attack left Delphox barely standing once the dust cleared, Serena gave a worried look "Delphox can you keep going?" she asked tentatively. The fox Pokemon nodded and Serena felt a surge of pride "Alright then Fireblast!".

Delphox launched a fiery mass of power at Gabite, Iris wasn't ready to lose to a first-time trainer "Gabite Jump up and finish this with Dragon rage!" the powerful dragon jumped barely missing the flames and hit the fox Pokemon with a Dragon rage effectively knocking it out.

Serena ran up to her Pokemon gently petting Delphox "You did so well Delphox, you take a good rest for me" she said before returning her long-time partner to its Pokeball.

Iris walked up to Serena offering a handshake. Serena hesitated before shaking her hand feeling proud of her and Delphox for taking the purple haired girl on.

"So Serena right?" the Unovan asked Serena nodded. Iris gave a smile "For one of your first battles you did pretty well, even if you are a bit of a kid!".

Iris had seen her somewhere she was sure of it, "Hey Serena would you like to take a walk around a town, Misty and I would love to hang out with you!" she exclaimed. Misty gave a nervous smile "Yea it'd be fun as long as we don't get hit by another one of your Pokemon's attacks, I don't think poor Dragonite could handle it".

Serena smiled pulling out her phone quickly unlocking the screen wanting to find a place in town to visit. It was her favorite picture of her Ash, Bonnie and Clemont all standing by the entrance of the Kalos League the sunshine was shining on them and they were smiling from ear to ear.

Serena gave a small smile before the phone was snatched out of her hand by the Unova Dragon master in training.

"Hey! I know you! You're the Serena that Ash was always going on about from Kalos!" she exclaimed.

Misty perked up at this "Oh yea! He talked about you and your friends a lot, but mainly about his gym battles and you and your performances", she said remembering the hours the redhead would hear Ash go on and on about Kalos.

Serena felt her face heat up _He talks about me? I thought he might have hated me after how I left him at the airport._

Iris and Misty chuckled at the honey blonde's beet red face before getting ready to head into the city.

Serena eventually snapped out her trance with help from sylveon Misty smiled and began to walk with Iris "Now that she's not thinking about lover-boy we can have some fun!". Serena couldn't help but feel the warmth in her cheeks but laughed along anyway _Maybe losing the Wallace cup wasn't that bad._ She thought before running to catch up to the other girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn stretched out her arms, enjoying the view of the city from the Pokecenter balcony. The air was cool and crisp and the sounds of Kricketot and Kricketune could be heard throughout Johto Luling its residents to sleep.

The blunette had spent a few hours training and scribbling down messy ideas for her final performance the next morning, itching to finally get to face her old friend May once again.

The blue-eyed girl had tried everything. Shimmering combinations of bubblebeam and ice beam, a dazzling icy crystal slashed with Ariel ace to make fresh powder snow, and even a whirlpool volcano with flames erupting from it.

 _It wasn't enough_ if she was going to outshine May and her team this time she would need so much more. Dawn suddenly felt a sharp pain in her hand a loud snap; looking down to find the remains of her pencil crushed over her small pink journal.

"UGH! How am I supposed to make this the best performance of my life, If I can't even hold this stupid pen!" she growled wincing at the small cuts in her palm from the broken shards of wood. She quickly went into her bag reaching for bandages.

A soft rustle could be heard from her bed, as two shining eyes popped out of the blankets; her partner Piplup now awake, ran to help its trainer. Dawn sighed motioning for the penguin pokemon to come over.

"Pip! Piplup-Pip!", clearly worried, Dawn huffed slightly before tightening the bandage across her hand.

"I'm fine Piplup… just go to sleep" the Sinnoh girl said once again reaching for her journal; she folded creases into the paper hoping that some idea, any idea would magically appear. The penguin pokemon gave a small whine before hopping into her lap and nudging her arm as if to ask what was wrong.

Dawn chuckled "Piplup, how come you always know when I'm upset?" the penguin pokemon gave a proud "Pip!" before returning to cuddle into its trainer.

Dawn pulled a hand through her hair trying to untangle the knots "Piplup, Do you ever think we...we reached _everything_ we can be?".

The pokemon in question gave what appeared to be a small frown "Pip?" it questioned.

Dawn looked out towards the shining city below them, feeling the chill of night tickle her face "Just, ever since we stopped traveling with Ash and Brock; and kept winning contests, It feels like _I've done everything_ and that maybe.." she paused holding in a breath, struggling to make her pokemon understand the buildup that had led to her funk.

Dawn clutched her hand into a fist "Maybe I've reached everything I can become? The best coordinator I could possibly be, and _that scares me Piplup_ " she let out a breath feeling small tears running down her cheeks.

The penguin pokemon jumped up in front of her flailing its arms in disbelief "Pip-Piplup-Piplup!" it nearly shouted trying to reason with the blunette. She continued to mumble about reaching her end until the starter pokemon could no longer stand it and charged up a chilly bubble beam at her face, splashing her with cold water.

"Gah! Piplup! That was cold!" the coordinator shouted.

The penguin pokemon gave no answer, only a stern stare into its trainer's eyes, after years of dealing with Dawn, Piplup knew a thing or two about dealing with her ups and downs.

Suddenly; she felt it bubble like bubble beam, and a burst of bubbly sweet laughter filled the air as Dawn began to giggle and cackle. She had tears in her eyes and her face was swollen and wet and gross but she couldn't seem to find it in her to even care.

This is what she needed, a reminder

She lifted Piplup into her arms swinging him around and hugging the unsuspecting penguin pokemon like it was her old clefairy doll. The Pokemon gave a confused "Pip?" before just enjoying it's trainers happiness and cheering her along.

A rustle from her Pokemon Center room could be heard, as the blunettes sleepy pokemon trudged out of their rooms curious about the commotion. Dawn quickly placed Piplup on her shoulder before calling the colorful gang of Pokemon over and hugging them each as if she were trying to squish them to bits. The Pokemon gave confused nods and stares to each other, trying to understand whatever they had slept through.

Dawn finally calmed down from the mania, gently wiping away her own tears and huddling with her confused and sleepy team.

"Piplup, Lopunny, Togekiss, and Mamoswine, Pachirisu and quilava!" she cheered finally flashing her familiar and yet dazzling coordinator smile. She gave a cheery laugh pumping her fist in the air "I finally figured out what I was missing! Why I felt so trapped in my own performances!" the pokemon gave smiles; lopunny using its ears to create a makeshift clap and togekiss flapping its long elegant wings excitedly.

The Sinnoh native gave a wide grin "I forgot to take my own advice! I'm proud, I'm confident!, I'm Dawn Hikari Berlitz! And as long as I have you guys by my side, well then, there's no need to worry!"

Her pokemon cheered happily crying out to see their trainer burning bright like a fire with excitement in the air. In the midst of all the celebrating dawns, poketch watch rang out indicating the clock had struck twelve with a slight beep and buzz.

The coordinators blue eyes widened, having lost track of the time. She quickly shooed her pokemon to bed. And they sleepy obliged readily for some deserved rest.

Dawn took one last look at the view and grabbed her journal off the table, clutching it to her heart she reminded herself on last time "Tomorrow I'm going to face May, and as long as I follow my team"

She paused staring at the starry night, breathing in the fresh Johto air " _ **There's no need to worry**_ ".

And when the girl finally curled up in her bed for the night she decided to thank Arceus for that.


End file.
